Acnologia's Two Sons(taking oc requests for villains)
by killila23400
Summary: A man walks in to the fairy tail guild late at night. Who is he and what does he want with Natsu and Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

A tall man walked in to the guild, he noticed that all the guild members were passed out."Good they're all asleep." The man walked up to the sleeping Dragon Slayers Nastu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Nastu was a young man seemly in his late teens that had pink hair and a scarf from which he revived from his foster father Igneel. The other, Gajeel was also in his late-teens and had long black raggedy hair. Nastu uses fire dragon slaying magic while Gajeel uses iron dragon slaying magic. The man who had walked in tore open both their shirts revealing their backs. "Soon my sons, soon", he said after placing a mark looking like a dragon's head on both of their backs. He then left the guild and disappeared

**The Next Day**

"What a party that was…". "Yea I think we took it a bit too far…" "Why…" "Because both Natsu and Gajeel both have marks that look like a dragon's head on both their backs!" "Let's go to Poluchka-san and see if she can remove these marks," said Lucy a member of Nastu and Gajeel's team along with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. Lucy is a blond celestial spirit wizard who likes her celestial spirits. Erza is a Re-equip wizard who loves strawberry cake. Gray is an ice wizard who strips. Wendy is a child who uses sky dragon slaying magic.

**At Poluchka-san's house**

"Hello Poluchka-san" said Erza."WHAT IS IT NOW?" everyone stepped back a bit from yelled at just as they walked in."It's the marks on Nastu and Gajeel's back," Erza said while showing the dragon's head marks to Poluchka. "Oh No…""What is it?""I'm afraid I cannot remove these marks""WHAT!"

**Nastu's POV.**

Why can't she remove these marks? She has done other things like give Erza and Jellal fake eye, so why can she no remove these Marks on our backs?"Why can't you remove theses marks?" I said. "Because a dragon placed them on your backs" "how the hell did a dragon get in the guild without us noticing it?"It went into a human form"" A human form….""Dragons can do that!""Yes and that could be a reason how your dragons left". So Igneel went in to a human form and left and that's why I cannot pick up his scent. But who was the dragon who did it and why?

_**So that's the first chapter to acnologia's two sons. You would not believe how long this took with all the procrastation I've been doing I don't know when I'll be able to upload another so don't ask but I will take suggestions for the next chapter. Bai!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did, Gruvia would already be cannon the moment Juivia came into the series! **_

Thoughts Italic

Dragons bold

POV change bold as well

Time skip ~~~~~~~

_**Normal POV**_

After the visit to Poluchka-san's house the group walked to the guild, Team Nastu found out that the guild was in ruins. "Is everyone alright!" yelled Erza "most of us are" said the master except for Droy, Jet and Max who tried to stop him "who?' asked Erza "The man who destroyed the guild in the first place""Did he give a name?" Erza asked. "Yes he called himself Jagger the dark dragon slayer." "He's back!" Team Natsu turned around and saw the dark Dragon slayer behind them "I came back here to finish the job and I found the two people I was looking for," said the man while pointing at Natsu and Gajeel. Jagger looked to be in his forties, he had long black hair with pink and white highlights. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had the same body and structure of Laxus. His eyes were red with a black slit. He had a scarf like Nastu's except his was black and the scarf hangs on Jagger's shoulder. He had on a tight grey shirt, a trench coat, dark brown pants, boots, and fingerless gloves."WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Screamed Natsu and attacked with a flaming fist. Jagger stopped him and said "Simple to bring you back to our king""how did you find us?""The marks on your backs can be tracked "said Jagger as he released a black circle of energy that trapped Natsu and Gajeel and disappeared with the both of them. "What do we do, he took both Nastu and Gajeel""we should take the injured to Poluchka-sans place and work it out from there

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Nastu POV**

_As I woke up, I found out I could not move and was entrapped in rose vines. I tried using my magic but the vines seemed to be immune to fire. Therefore, I just sat there and looked around; the room looked like it belonged in a castle. Then I realized that I am in royal clothes. I thought back, I had tried to fight Jagger and he beat me and to Gajeel and I here."_So you're up_," said a girl who had a white dress with blue lines on it. Her hair was a very light shade of blue. She had rose vines growing on her arms and legs. "_What do you want?""The king will tell you" _the girl said that a she released the vines on me._" You will be able to talk to him at lunch as she put down a tray of food and left and locked the door. _I tried burning down the door but it was flameproof and too strong to break with normal strength. I tried the window same thing too. I saw a picture on the bedside cabinet, it showed a younger me, a younger Gajeel and a man with short black hair, but one side was pink. Why were we smiling with a total stranger, unless he wasn't so much a total stranger…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did, Gruvia would already be cannon the moment Juivia came into the series! **_

Thoughts Italic

Dragons bold

POV change bold as well

Time skip ~~~~~~~

**Gajeel POV **

_Great! That Jagger dude brought us here and now I am trapped in rose vines! I tried cutting the vines but they would not budge. God am I going to be stuck like this forever. The room to me looked way to gaudy. As I was thinking to myself, someone had walked in "_what'd want_? ""_The king will tell you that_" The girl looked like she had just come from a ball. She has on a white dress with blue lines, and she has light blue hair as well."I'll leave this for you," she said as she released the vines and set down a tray full of iron. I started eating as I picked up a picture. The fuck!? Why are I and salamander (Nastu) living with a complete stranger? I bet the "king" will tell me with some "persuasion"._

**Lucy POV**

_It has been a day since Nastu and Gajeel have been taken by __Jagger. However, why? _BOOOM! "What was that?" I said. "Where Are Lucy Heartaphilia and Levy McGarden" said a dark-pink haired girl wearing a skimpy shirt. "Why do you want them? And who are you?""I am Zelena," said the girl as she turned the two knifes at her waist in to ropes and lassoed Lucy and Levy. After that, she turned the air molecules in to a portal. Bringing with her Lucy and Levy.

**Unknown POV**

"**So how are Natsu and Gajeel doing?" asked I asked. "**They had just woken up sir" "**did ****Zelena bring the girls""**Yes she did" **"Good" I mused.**

**Nastu POV**

_So I am stuck here and where is Gajeel?"_The master wishes to see you, come along" _I get up and leave when I see Gajeel_." Gajeel!" "Nastu!" "Come along you two the master wishes to see you"

**No POV**

"**Hello I am Acnologia king of this place""**WAIT! THAT ACNOLOGIA!" "**Yes and it is so good to see you my son's" "SOOOONNNS!" **

_**Sorry about that cliffhanger. I cannot be able to post and longer than about 500 hundred due to schoolwork. But please review and I need more OC's and I might be able to post on weekends after this. Bai, **__**Killia-sama.**_


End file.
